


How to say »I love you«

by lao_paperman



Series: My Magical Manservant [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comic, Declarations Of Love, Fanart, M/M, Magic Revealed, animated, banter and love, merthur in a constant relationship, my magical manservant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: Arthur Pendragon has a few talents Merlin didn't know about.The »My magical Manservant Series« is a collection of many little stories about Arthur Pendragon who is deeply in love with his very magical manservant Merlin. While several secrets, whether magic or love, are no secrets anymore, they have to deal with disobedient dragons, cheeky knights, a whole kingdom and their own feelings for each other. Keep their magic secret!





	How to say »I love you«

**Author's Note:**

> Errrm, I really try to catch up with posting everything here on a weekly basis now. Hopefully I can post the comicstrips soon on tumblr and ao3 at the same time :)

Bonus:


End file.
